Godly Antics
by TheGreekGoddessHestia
Summary: It's no doubt that the gods get into plenty of trouble, but now they're just documented so you can read them. You'd think that maybe after the second prophecy they start to slowly get along...well you're wrong. (Rated T for language)
1. Athena Kinda Looses It

**So this takes place after the Prophecy of Seven, and anyways I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

When Artemis woke up, she could not believe where she was. She felt gross and tired, and she had a killer headache, Her body was splayed on a dirty couch, and the place smelled like cat food. Her dark hair was a tangled mess, and she was pretty sure she threw up at some point. Getting up, and pressed her hand to her throbbing temple. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the brightness of the day, but once they were fully opened, Artemis took in her surroundings, and the events of last night came back to her. Oh, she got herself into so much trouble...

**2 weeks ago...**

Athena was usually annoyed with most of the Olympians, but Zeus was seriously getting on her nerves. Of **COURSE**, Zeus got on everybody's nerves, seeing as he is the most annoying god ever, but today Athena was more annoyed with him than usual. He insisted that she and Poseidon plan the spring banquet, one of the most important events on Olympus. A few demigods were invited, and of course this year the Heroes of Olympus would be the honoured guests.

Now, Athena doesn't mind planning the Spring Banquet, in fact when Athena plans an event, it always goes smoothly. However, Athena did have a problem working with Poseidon.

Ah yes, Poseidon God of the seas, his royal assholey-ness. Athena could not work with Poseidon, who had zero work ethic and believes that all aquatic animals deserve a spot in Elysium. In fact, Athena _refuses _to work with Poseidon, but Zeus would not take no for an answer.

"I _refuse _to work with him!" Athena said in disgust, that morning in the throne room, where Zeus had summouned both Athena and Poseidon.

"Ah, Athena," Poseidon said, running his hands into his hair. "Don't be like that"

"Shut up!" Athena snapped, and then turned her attention back to Zeus "Father, Poseidon and I simply do not get along, I don't think the two of us working together will end well." Athena explained, trying to sound cool, calm, and confident.

"Now, Athena," Zeus began, his stormy blue eyes gazed at the goddess, who was starting to look very desperate. "This is an opportunity for you and Poseidon to work together as a team, and learn to get along. Perhaps this will condition you two, to not fight as often."

"That's never going to work!" Athena felt her voice rise with desperation. Oh no, she was losing her cool. She didn't sound calm and confident at all. At this point, Athena was begging, and she never begs.

"I will hear no more of this discussion, do as I say." Zeus declared, waving the two gods in dissmissal.

Athena gritted her teeth, and bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something that she would regret later.

And that's how Athena ended up working with Poseidon, whom she despised. It didn't help that her daughter, Annabeth was involved with his irritating son, Percy. And it didn't help that the spring banquet was meant to honour the heroes of olympus this year, and so Annabeth and Percy would be attending.

Athena wrote down her plans without consulting Poseidon. Surely, he would agree on the absolute perfection and precision of her plans, everybody did. However, when Athena presented her plans to Posedion, he was not pleased.

"This is so boring!" Poseidon exclaimed as he read through the Athena's itenerary.

"Excuse me? It's perfect, and elegant!" Athena arugued, she could feel a headache coming on...

"Exactly, no surprises!" Poseidon defended himself "And what is this, the colours are light pink and grey?"

"It represents spring, since this is the spring banquet!" Athena felt her voice rise slightly, out of annoyance.

"Spring is supposed to be bright, and full of colours! How about yellow and bright pinks and blues?" Poseidon suggested.

"Yellow? Who are you, Apollo!?" Athena exclaimed.

"Well, I mean spring is when the sun is more prominant..." Poseidon muttered.

"We are not using and bright pinks, or blues, or anything _yellow" _ Athena said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so we're going to let it be boring, like everything else you do!" Poseidon replied hotly.

"It's not boring. It's practical!" Athena defended herself, she felt her cheeks heat up with anger. She really, really wanted to smack him. She had to calm down, she had to gain control of her emotions. 'Count to ten, breathe in and out' Athena thought to herself. She closed her eyes and did her best to block out Poseidon.

_Inhale, Exhale_

One.

Athena could hear Poseidon ranting about amusmant and entertaining. He went on and on about colours and how they represented different emotions, how they need to use happy, bright colours instead of the very practical colours Athena had in mind.

_Inhale, Exhale_

Two.

Poseidon was now critizing her desicion to serve Creme Brulee for desert. Apperantly it was too fancy, and elegant. According to him, food also represents different moods, and therefore they need to serve chips and soda.

_Inhale, Exhale _

Three.

Poseidon was now suggesting to add in a waterslide to 'spice things up', it would be too boring to just sit down, have conversations and eat food. Apperantly, to have fun a huge waterslide has to be involved.

_Inhale, Exhale_

Four.

Athena doesn't know what Poseidon's next objection was, because Athena found herself jumping on Poseidon and punching him in the face.

"What the hell!?" Poseidon exclaimed after Athena threw the first punch, but Poseidon got over the intial shock and kicked Athena in the gut. She groaned, but resorted to pulling his hair. Poseidon slammed her into the wall, banging her head pretty hair. She needed a minute to stop herself from blacking out, and soon she was up on her feet, and kicked Poseidon in the balls.

Poseidon groaned and fell to the floor. Athena stood and watched her opponent sigh in defeat.

"Honestly, what the hell was that for..." Poseidon muttered weakly.

Athena had to stop herself from laughing. All the male gods act like they're so tough, but once you kick them in the balls they're at their weakest point. She was victorious though, Poseidon was on the ground, and she was at the top. But that didn't change the fact that they still had to plan the Spring Banquet together. Nor did it change the fact that Aphrodite wanted to have some fun at this banquet, and was planning something right this minute...


	2. It's all smacks and drama on Olympus

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

**Enjoyy**

* * *

While Athena and Poseidon were having their little spat, Artemis and Aphrodite were at each other...again. Now, Artemis and Aphrodite never got along, but Artemis had it with Aphrodite's match making games. You see, Artemis caught Aphrodite planning to pair one of her hunters with a man. And this wasn't the first time Artemis caught Aphrodite in the middle of matching up one her hunters. Artemis just wanted to have a nice, peaceful day on Olympus. She planned to spend some time in the library, as she does enjoy some litterature. That's when Artemis spotted Aphrodite intently writing something down. This was strange because Aphrodite wasn't the type of person to study anything. So naturally, Artemis went to see what she was up to.

As Artemis approached Aphrodite, she noticed that she was planning something elaborate and strange...something to do with the Spring Banquet...but Artemis also spotted Aphrodite's shipping list, and immediatly snatched it up before Aphrodite even noticed that she was there.

"Hey!" Aphrodite protested, as Artemis scanned the list. "You have no right to look at that."

"I have every right," Artemis growled once she spotted one of her hunters names, "when you are pairing my leutienant with Apollo!" Artemis voice rose as she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in Aphrodite's face.

"Okay, but wouldn't Thalia and Apollo be adorable together?" Aphrodite tried, even though the look on Artemis's face said 'NO'

"Apollo would only want to get in her pants!" Artemis cried, her blue eyes looked like they were ready to kill, "How dare you continue to harass my hunters, and ship them with men! You have no respect for me and my hunters!"

"Does it matter?" Aphrodite began, and stood up from her plush seat and turned to face Artemis, "Girls get horny, boys get horny, and that's where babies come from, sweet dear Artemis!" Aphrodite mocked in a sugary sweet voice that made Artemis was to pull out her extensions.

"My hunters are not interested in 'being horny'," Artemis snapped back "Respect their choice, they came to me."

That's when Aphrodite lost it. How dare she. How dare Artemis just waltz in and tell her how to do her job. Love cannot be controlled, it comes when least expected, that part Aphrodite couldn't control. She was the expert on love, and she knows how love needs to take its natural course otherwise, the world would not be balanced. But does the lonely virgin Artemis understand that? Of course not!

"For you information," Aphrodite said, her voice getting dangerously low "you can't tell me how to do my job, and I will continue to do as I wish. That includes pairing up your hunters, whether you like it or not!" Aphrodite said, yelling at the end.

"No yelling in the library." Athena muttered as she came into view. She looked exhausted as she tossed her parchements and quills on the wooden table.

"Athena, please tell Aphrodite that she needs to respect my hunters instead of constantly trying to pair them up with males!" Artemis said as she pointed at Aphrodite accusingly, who just rolled her eyes.

"Aphrodite, stop being a bitch." Athena muttered, not really caring about their newest dispute. This only caused Aphrodite to gasp loudly and put a manicured hand to her mouth.

"I am _not _a bitch!" Aphrodite protested, genuily looking offended.

"I object to that statement" Artemis stated, very seriously.

Athena groaned and ran her fingers through her untidy dark hair, "Just shut up you two."

"What got your panties in a twist?" Aphrodite asked, as she slathered on another layer of bright pink lipstick.

"Poseidon is just being an asshole." Athena groaned as she piled her curly hair into a messy bun.

"Oh, you guys are planning the Spring Banquet together, right? That's not gonna end well." Artemis said, trying to hid a laugh. The thought of Athena and Poseidon working together? Impossible.

"It's not, he rejects every single on of my ideas, it's the worst." Athena grumbled in frustration.

"I think I should go...I have to meet up with Apollo and Hermes." Aphrodite said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she gathered her things in a hurry, and Artemis noticed that Aphrodite looked like she was hiding something...but what?

"What do you need to see Apollo and Hermes for? A threesome?" Artemis managed to joke, when really she was just curious as too what they were up to.

"Ew no," Aphrodite scrunched her eyebrows together, "Never gonna happen, ever. We just have some business to discuss."

"Business?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. _As if. _

"Yes, business," Aphrodite responded, starting to sound very annoyed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Aphrodite sucked in her breath, and walked briskly out of the library.

"What's with her?" Athena wondered outloud.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." Artemis mused to herself and she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. Damn right she was going to find out, and she would do whatever it takes to get the answer.

Hera wanted to scream. Oh, how she hated Zeus. She hated him, so much.

The bastard was doing it again, he was having another affair. Not like Hera was surprised, her husband has had at least 2 million affairs this mellania alone, but everytime Hera heard of his affairs she felt a whole new version of hurt and betrayal, and she hated it.

He's been coming home late for the past few days, and has been spending too much time in London, England. Ah yes, Zeus adores British girls. He finds their accents intriguing, yet a huge turn on. A few thousand years ago, Hera tried to fake a british accent, back before she realized that she should never change herself for a male's attention.

Hera didn't know much about the women who Zeus was sleeping with, but she did know her name was Emmaline Brookes, she was a model, and she had a british accent. Hera spent too much time obsessing over her on the internet. She was gorgeous, rich, and famous. No wonder Zeus fancied her. Hera was planning an attack plan, but for now she was too pretend to love and care for her husband, even though he never cared for her.

"Are you tired, my dear?" Hera asked sweetly as Zeus arrived in the throneroom, looking absolutley exhausted.

"A bit, I had to deal with Poseidon's wailing, something about Athena and blah blah blah," Zeus muttered sleepily, resting his head on his hand "I wasn't paying attention to all the details."

"Those two need to learn how to get along," Hera said, as she poured a glass of wine for her husband. Zeus smiled as he took the glass.

"Thank you, my dear." He nodded weakly and gulped down the red liquid.

Hera took her seat on her throne beside Zeus, her blonde silky hair in a smooth braid.

"So, have you finished your invitation list for the Spring Banquet?" Zeus asked as he gulped the last drop of his wine.

"Ah yes, I just invited a few of my favourite demigods, gods, and the seven. Hermes is delivering the invitations this week. I also invited Thalia and Nico, seeing as the two are very important to Jason."

"That sounds nice dear, I look forward to seeing everyone." Zeus said, ending the discussion. Hera sighed, it was almost like Zeus didn't want to talk to her anymore. Of course, he must be having the most wonderful conversations with that whore, Emmaline. With that Hera got up and left the throne room, without muttering another word to her unfaithful husband.

Hera wanted to see Hermes, she needed a plan, and she needed it to be a good one. Hermes was the god for the job. When Hera arrived at Hermes chambers, she spotted Aphrodite and Apollo with him. Hera couldn't hear what they were talking about, as the door was closed, and it seemed like Apollo muted the sounds of the room. It didn't seem like a heated discussion. Aphrodite was showing the two various different parcels, and Apollo was in mid laugh. Hermes was a bit more serious, he was taking notes on something Aphrodite was saying.

Hera had no idea what they were doing, and she had a feeling she didn't want to find out. So she waited outside his chambers patiently brainstorming a few ideas she had in mind for Zeus and his new whore. That's when she heard a loud bang. Hera looked up in surprise, and pulled out her staff. She then heard a loud clank, and a high pitched scream from no other than Aphrodite.

Hera turned her attention back to the room and saw Artemis tumble down all the from the ceiling. Hermes looked very annoyed, while Aphrodite and Apollo were yelling at Artemis. Artemis got up, stumbled a bit, but then started yelling back at the two.

That's when Hermes came behind Artemis, and hit her head with a metal saucepan. Hera gasped, that must've hurt since Artemis blacked out immediately. Aphrodite smirked as she and Apollo carried Artemis and tied her to a chair. Hera sucked in her breath, she contemplated knocking on the door until Hermes let her in or not getting involved. After a few seconds, Hera slowly backed away, and ran down the corridor.

She was not in the mood for this.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love reading your feedback!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	3. Vents, Eavesdropping, and Kidnappings

**Hello! I go back to school tomorrow, but I'll try to update every day, if not there will be new chapters every Friday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

* * *

Artemis has never been a spy before, but she's watched enough american drama's to know that climbing through the vents were pretty foolproof. So that's how Artemis found her self crawling through the vents, dusting away a few cobwebs here and there. Artemis had an idea of where Hermes chambers would be, and did her best to get there quickly. There was one problem. The vents were so small and Artemis had to slide around on her tummy. This method wasn't very efficent, seeing as Artemis was moving at a slow pace.

"I have to find out what they're up to..." Artemis kept on muttering to herself, to keep her on task. She was seriously regretting climbing through the vents, but she _had to know. _

After nearly twenty minutes of sliding around the vents and losing motivation, Artemis began to hear voices. She stopped her self mid slide to listen.

"We need Hecate to get on board with this, if this is going to work." Aphrodite said, sounding very serious.

Getting on board with w_hat? _

"I'm with Aphy on this one." Hermes agreed

"There's one problem...Hecate might not want to help us..." Apollo muttered sheepishly.

"Oh, Apollo what did you do?" Hermes sighed.

"I kinda hit on one of her demigods the other day..." Apollo muttered.

Artemis heard herself groan, that's just like Apollo, to flirt with every girl in his path. Artemis immediatley bit her tongue and cursed under her breathe. She practically sold herself out.

"Did you hear that?" Aphrodite asked.

"I did..." Hermes muttered, and then called up, "Who's there?"

Artemis clamped her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Somebody is up there Hermes!" Aphrodite screeched.

"You think I don't know that?" Hermes hissed back. "Hold on, I've got something that might work."

Nobody spoke after that, but Artemis was in anticipation for what Hermes had in mind. That's when the vents started shaking, and Artemis tumbled down onto the hard marble floor. Artemis felt a pain stab of pain up her entire body, and stood up even though she felt like she was about to collapse.

"Arty?" Apollo asked, a bit shocked that his sister was climbing through the vents spying on him.

"Oh great, it's Artemis." Aphrodite groaned and threw herself onto Hermes bed.

"What on Olympus were you doing up there? Hermes asked.

"Never mind that!" Artemis said, pushing away stray strands of hair. "What are you planning? What do you need Hecate for?"

"Does it matter? Artemis, just go away and forget about this." Apollo tried.

"No! If you sent me out there, I'm going straight to Zeus. Now, what are you planning!" Artemis demanded, refusing to leave wthout an answer. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and played with her hair, while Hermes let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about this Artemis, but you're not giving me a choice." He muttered. That's when Artemis felt a flash of pain, and slipped into unconsciousness.

When Artemis groggily woke up, she noticed that she was bound to one of Hermes chairs. She grunted and tried to kick her legs, but they were tied down to. She looked like she was in some sort of celler, it was dark and the walls were made out of stone. She's never seen anything like this on Olympus, where they in the mortal world?

"Artemis, please try not to fight." Apollo begged, Artemis wanted to launch herself at him, that bastard.

"Let me go." Artemis said, her voice was dangerously low, she wanted to scream, but she doubted anyone would hear her.

"We can't do that, you heard us, and if we let you go you'll expose us." Hermes said.

"Damn right I will! And tying me up is not helping your cause!" Artemis spat back, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Oh, will you just calm down?" Aphrodite muttered aimlessly as she painted her nails.

"Tell me what you're up to!" Artemis snapped, ignoring Aphrodite.

"We can't do that." Hermes said

"So what, you're just going to keep me down here?" Artemis asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, that's exactly what we were planning actually." Apollo said, "Later Arty."

"What!?" Artemis cried, growing desperate, "the others will notice that I'm gone you assholes!"

This got a good laugh out of Aphrodite, "Oh please, you're Artemis. Nobody ever notitces you, and you know it."

With that, Aphrodite flashed out, and Hermes right after her. Apollo was a hesitant to leave his sister, and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Artemis." He said, as he examined his sister, who looked like she going to kill him the second she got the chance.

"Just get out of my sight." Artemis snapped, refusing to look her brother in the eye.

"Bye, Artemis" Apollo said, and with that he left.

Meanwhile, Athena was having a hard time with Poseidon. She was barely listening to any of his ideas, since she already knew that they were all ridiculous and unrealistic. She could barely keep her eyes open, as Poseidon rambled on about gummy worms on coconut trees. That's when Hera arrived, knocking on her chamber doors.

"Hold on, I have to get this." Athena said, getting up from her bed to open the door. Hera looked like she was ready to plot some horrific murder plan, and Athena knew what that meant. Zeus cheated on her, again.

"Hera, how can I help you?" Athena asked, trying to stay civil. She and Hera never really got along in the first place, but it their relationship got messy when Hera started tormenting Annabeth.

"Zeus is sleeping with some whore...can I come in?" Hera asked.

Athena turned to Poseidon and nodded towards the door, "Out."

"But we weren't finished-" Poseidon began, before Athena cut him off.

"I don''t care, out." Athena said, she really didn't like Hera, but she rather be with her than with Poseidon right now. With that, Poseidon sighed and left, and Athena let Hera into her bed chambers.

"So, Zeus is sleeping with another girl," Athena said, as she took a seat at her desk, which was beautifully carved with dark wood. "this isn't really anything new."

"I know, but I just really want to do something, I'm so angry Athena, I feel like I'm going to implode." Hera said, sounding desperate.

"Alright, so what did you have in mind?" Athena asked

"I was thinking we could do something at the Spring Banquet." Hera confessed.

"And why would I let that happen?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, with Poseidon the banquets already a joke, and I just need this one opportunity to make a grand statement." Hera pleaded.

"Didn't you already make a huge statement by turning Callisto into a bear and then having Artemis kill her?" Athena muttered.

"Yes, but that was so long ago!" Hera cried with exhasperation, "Just, please Athena, I'm begging you."

"I'm still gonna stick with no," Athena said, giving Hera a fake smile. "If you want to get some sort of revenge on Zeus, you're gonna have to get Hermes do to your dirty work."

"I already went to Hermes, he's busy with something else, please Athena." Hera tried again, convienetly leaving out the fact that she saw Hermes smack Artemis in the head with a steel pan.

"My answers still no," Athena said, turning her attention back to her parchement paper, "You know where the exit is." She said, not looking up at Hera. Hera sighed and left Athena's chambers. It didn't matter if she got Athena's permission or not, she was still going to do whatever it takes to teach her trash husband a lesson.

Later that day, Zeus called the olympians for a meeting in the throne room, they had many things to discuss, including the Spring Banquet, and who their mother loved more. But mostly the Spring Banquet.

"So, what progress have you made in terms of planning, Athena?" Zeus asked, while sitting on his throne, radiating power.

"Well father, me and Poseidon managed to agree on one detail." Athena spoke up quietly from her throne. "We decided that sundaes will be served for dessert. That's all."

"That's it?" Zeus asked

"Well, what did you expect with the two of us working together?" Athena asked, annoyed.

"Watch your tone with me, young lady," Zeus said sternly, "You know what I expect from you, and I expect you to deliver."

Athena just groaned and mumbled, "Yes, father."

Hera couldn't help but notice that Artemis wasn't in her throne besides Apollo, who was listening to music on his iPod. What happened to her? Hera assumed that whatever was going on in Hermes chambers would've resolved on it's own by now.

"Where's Artemis?" Hera asked, directly looking at Apollo. At this, Hera swore that she spotted Aphrodite nervously pull at the strands of her hair, and Hermes coughed uncomfortably.

"Uhh, dunno." Apollo said rather quickly, but Hera wasn't falling for it.

"Really? Because I was just outside of Hermes chambers and I could've sworn that I saw you, Aphrodite, and Hermes with Artemis." And knocked her out cold, but Hera didn't mention that yet, she was enjoying this.

"Oh, uh, well..." Apollo stuttered, until Hermes took charge.

"We were with her yes, talked for a bit, but then she left. Haven't seen her since." Hermes said smoothly.

"Well then," Hera smiled sweetly, "I really hope she's alright, not kidnapped, for instance." Hera said, her gaze directly at Apollo. The three gods looked shocked for a moment, but Hermes quickly took over.

"Yeah, let's hope not!" He chuckled. Aphrodite slathered on another coat of lipstick, her tenth since Hera mentioned Artemis. Hera smirked, the other olympians may not have realized it, but Hera caught them red handed.

After Zeus dismissed the gods, Hera noted that Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite were gone fairly quickly. She smirked, and made her way to Hermes chambers, as she had an offer that he would not be able to deny. Well, actually it was more like blackmail, as she had no intentions of saving Artemis. But this is how politics works on Olympus, and Hera was going to get exactly what she wanted.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! And if you have wattpad follow me, GreekGoddessHestia**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	4. Blackmail time, bitches

**It is summer vacation! I am so sorry I haven't been updating regularly, if you read my story Troubled Olympians last year you know that I updated that story weekly but honestly Sophomore year has been 10x more demanding than Freshman year and I am so sorry about that! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Athena had spent 2 days straight planning for the Spring Banquet. She skipped all her meals and didn't even take a nap, not like she needed to, as a god. She tried to somehow incorporate Poseidon's ideas with her own, but it seemed impossible, as Poseidon was suggesting breaking out into a dance number ironically in the middle of the event. They needed to start simple, something that they could both easily agree on...Music.

Once that idea popped into Athena's head, she made her way to Apollo's chambers on the east wing of the palace. She noticed that Artemis was still absent from her chambers, which was strange, seeing as she was taking a small break from the hunters, and she wasn't the type of person to socialize with the other Olympians. Either way, Athena knocked on Apollo's door and anticipated for an answer. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Apollo was smiling brightly at Athena.

"Athena! How can I help you?" Apollo said, as he slicked back his golden blonde locks. Athena couldn't help how nervous he looked, he was acting fake.

"I need help consultating music for the banquet...may I come in?" Athena asked, as she tried to look past Apollo into his chambers, he was up to something and she could sense it...

"Uh, it's probably best if you don't..." Apollo stuttered, biting his lip trying to come up with an excuse that the goddess of wisdom could believe.

"Why not?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh yeah, she was suspicious,

"Because uhh," Apollo stuttered again, trying to find his words, "I think you shouldn't play music at all!"

"What?" Athena asked, looking shocked. Apollo loved music, he thinks every event is appropriate for music,

"Yep, you heard me, anyways I gotta go bye!" Apollo said rather quickly and slammed the door in Athena's face before she had a chance to protest.

"That was odd..." Athena muttered to herself, what was Apollo up to? Athena had a feeling she wouldn't want to know, so she decided to walk away as if nothing happened, and get musical advice from the three muses instead.

"That was close, you don't think Athena's on to us now?" Aphrodite asked nervously, biting her nails

"No, there's no way." Apollo said, doing his best to sound confident, as he made his way to Aphrodite, who was sitting on the bed.

"I think you both are underestimating Athena's skills." Hermes said, rolling his eyes, as he threw himself on Apollo's couch.

"Whatever, she'll forget about it soon, she's too busy working with Poseidon on the Spring Banquet" Aphrodite pointed out.

"That's true, even if she is suspicious, she doesn't have any time to investigate." Apollo nodded

"Whatever, we've got to keep on working on this plan for the Spring Banquet" Hermes said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"What plan?" A voice echoed behind them. The three gods spun around in unison, to see Hera, leaning on the door frame giving the three gods a smirk.

"Uhh, Hera! What a lovely surprise!" Apollo stuttered quickly, forcing a smile.

"Save it, I know you three are up to something, and you did something to Artemis as well, didn't you?" Hera asked, walking towards the gods and raising an eyebrow

"How did you know that?" Hermes asked, stunned, and unsure of what to say next.

"Does it matter, I know everything." Hera began to muse, circling the three gods as if she was a vulture and they were her pray, "and I should report this to Zeus, he'd be furious to know one of his children has been kidnapped, he'd banish you all from the skies of Olympus," Hera mused softly, tilting her head. Aphrodite started chewing her hair, while Apollo looked sick, "You'd become mere mortals, and lose all your powers and abilities," Hera continued, enjoying the looks on their faces. "Or, you could do exactly what I tell you, and I'll keep my mouth shut about this whole incident."

"I like the second option better," Aphrodite pipped up nervously, "What do you want?"

"Zeus is cheating on me, and I need to get revenge on him, this time I need to make a huge statement. I plan to make that statement at the Spring Banquet, to finally get across to him." Hera announced, getting down to business, "And you're going to help me."

"Done!" Apollo and Hermes agreed in unison.

Hera smirked, "Good choice, we'll meet tomorrow to discuss my plans," Hera said, as she made her way to the door, "Until then, try to make sure nobody finds out about what you're doing, you're all so obvious." She said, rolling her eyes, and then walked out the door with grace, yet with eternal godly sass.

Artemis was getting lonely. There was nobody to talk to, not even a single rat in sight to have a small conversation with. She was tired of staring at the boring stone walls, and her black combat boots. She wasn't hungry or tired, seeing as gods don't need to eat or sleep, but she was bored, so beyond bored and angry.

She couldn't believe Apollo would do this to her, she expected this from Aphrodite, even Hermes, but never Apollo. He didn't even trust her enough to tell her what the big plan was, maybe if he would just include her in all the fun stuff, she wouldn't have to tell on him. They were supposed to best friends, the sun and moon together in the sky. But lately, Apollo spent most of his time with other gods, and refused to spend time with Artemis. At first, Artemis was fine with it, but then it became lonely.

At the end, it didn't matter, Apollo was a selfish bastard, once Artemis broke out of here, she was going to tear him apart. Then, she'd steal all of Aphrodite's stupid beauty products and cut off all her hair while she sleeps, and then she'd cockblock Hermes for the rest of eternity. Cockblocking was Artemis' specialty.

Artemis' wrists were starting to bleed, since they've been tied together with rope for...how long now? A few days, maybe even a week. Her entire body felt sore, she desperately needed to move and get some fresh air, she hated being contained like this. That's when she heard a small pop sound, and knew that it was probably Aphrodite flashing in, to brag or make fun of Artemis no doubt. But when Artemis looked up, she didn't see Aphrodite, but rather Athena, staring down at her in disbelief.

"Athena! Oh thank gods!" Artemis sighed in relief

"Oh gods, did Apollo do this to you?" Athena asked, "I knew he was up to something, so I got Hecate to help me find his most recent movements."

"Yes, it was Apollo, but it was also Aphrodite and Hermes, also, where are we?"

"Madagascar, for some reason," Athena said, kneeling down to make eye contact with Artemis "Why would they do this to you? Did they say anything?"

"Athena, they're up to something, I don't know what, but they're coming up with some sort of prank for the Spring Banquet, once I found out, they put me here." Artemis explained, "I'll give you the details later, but can you please get me out of here?"

"Yeah, sure." Athena said, and drew out her dagger. With a minute or so, Artemis was free.

"You ready to go? We should tell Zeus about this immediately." Athena said, as Artemis rubbed her sore wrists.

"Actually, I have a better idea..." Artemis mused, giving Athena a mischievous smirk.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, confused.

Artemis was tired of being walked over by the other Olympians, she'd never done anything about it before, but enough was enough. Everyone thinks that she will be pushed and bullied, and that she won't do anything about that. Well, Artemis figured that it was time for a change, and she didn't care who she'd hurt in the process.


	5. Opposites of Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

* * *

Zeus was absolutely exhausted, he spent most of the day doing paper work and dealing with the other gods' mishaps. His chambers were starting to bore him, (which doesn't happen often), and frankly, he was in desperate need of some fun.

Sighing, Zeus got up from his desk and made his way over to a large window at the end of his chambers. His chambers were held up with greek columns which were covered in vines, there was a modern, yet classical vibe to his chambers. Zeus looked down from his window, and couldn't help but admire the New York city lights, New York would always be alive, even when Zeus was dead tired.

Hera still hadn't come back from the library, she said she was working with Hermes on something for the Spring Banquet. Zeus wasn't planning on visiting England today, but if Hera was out late, he could just sneak out for a few minutes, give a kiss to Emmaline really quick.

Zeus hadn't seen his lover in awhile, he was starting to get the idea that Hera was suspicious of him, and the last thing he needed was having to deal with her fury, so Zeus decided to spend some time away from Emmaline for awhile. It's been only a week though.

Zeus flashed down to Emmaline's condo, he figured he may as well see her for a few minutes, before Hera comes back. Once Zeus got there, he opened his eyes to see Emmaline, beautiful as ever, reading a book. Her tan legs were spread across her sofa, and her long, luscious hair was tied back in a ponytail. In sweatpants and no makeup, Emmaline Brooks still looked beautiful.

"Hey there, stranger" Zeus smiled, and said softly. Emmaline put down her book and looked over at Zeus with a smile.

"Hey baby," Emmaline smiled, as she got up from her seat on the couch, and threw her arms around Zeus. "Where have you been? I missed you."

"Busy, with work," Zeus fibbed a little, it wasn't really a lie, though the real reason he hasn't seen her was because of Hera.

"I've been too, I guess," Emmaline said as she detached herself from Zeus. "Did you talk to your wife, about how you're leaving Olympus for me?"

Yeah, there was one minor detail about Zeus and Emmaline's relationship. He was planning to move in with Emmaline and hand over his duties over to Athena.

"I haven't got a chance, all the other gods are too crazy right now," Zeus confessed, as he felt up Emmaline's shirt, she giggled and swat away his hand.

"Stop it," She giggled as her emerald eyes sparkled, "Just tell them soon, okay?"

"Okay, I promise, in fact why don't you come to the Spring Banquet?" Zeus asked, as he ran a hand down Emmaline's leg.

"Hmm, wouldn't that just cause even more choas?" Emmaline asked

"Who cares? Right after we'll leave, and I'll be with you forever." Zeus pointed out, slowly working his way up Emmaline's shirt.

"Hmm, Alright," Emmaline said, cocking her head to the side, "As long as we can run away together right after,"

"Hmm, yes of course."

From there, all conversation ended, and Zeus smashed his lips onto Emmaline's, and the rest of the night was history.

Meanwhile, Hera was up in Hermes' chambers in Olympus, she told Zeus that she would be at their chambers late and much to her delight, he took the bait. She expected Zeus to stop by Emmalines' while she was gone, and she had gotten Hermes to place a camera in Emmaline's apartement. She listened to every bit of their conversation and despite the fact she was furious with Zeus, she figured that she'd get her revenge on the night of the banquet, after all Emmaline would also be stopping by. Until then, Hera pressed record, and enjoyed the show.

As a god Aphrodite didn't need sleep, but she figured an hour nap or so wouldn't be so bad. After all she needed a break from all of the planning and reading she'd been doing. Aphrodite enjoyed her chambers, pink and reeking of cheap perfume, it was absolutely perfect. So perfect, that Aphrodite found herself drifting into a deep slumber.

A few hours later, she woke up and noticed that the piercing scent of the newest Taylor Swift perfume was not wafting through her nose, in fact her chambers no longer smelled like it normally would. Confused, Aphrodite propped herself up on one elbow, still a little groggy from her nap. She looked around her chambers, confused, and gasped loudly. All her clothes, dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, were all ripped up and splayed across the room, her walls were no longer pink, but rather a gross dark green colour.

Aphrodite quickly forced herself out of bed, and noticed she was wearing a plain, white gown, like the gown of a hospital patient. She instinctively ran a hand threw her hair only for her hand to meet her cold shoulder midway. She ran towards her dresser, and nearly cried at her own sight. For once, Aphrodite looked...hideous.

Her hair was short and choppy and barely touched her shoulders. Her skin was pale and a shade of sickly green and her eyes looked lost and distant, not lively like it used to be. Her lips were chapped and her cheeks had lost colour.

"No, this can't be real, I'm beautiful, I'm supposed to be beautiful!" Aphrodite cried out, as she stepped away from the mirror, she couldn't even look at herself. Aphrodite ran into her bathroom, only to find that her beauty products were all destroyed, and her bathroom was completely trashed.

Words like 'Bitch, and Attention Whore' were written on the walls with her own favorite shade of lipstick, and all her beauty products were thrown across the floor, destroyed.

"This can't be real" Aphrodite muttered to herself again, and ran towards the main doors of her chambers. She tugged at the handle, but the door was locked.

"Damn it," Aphrodite cursed as she let go of the door handle and pressed a hand to her temple, she began to calm herself down, "It's fine, it's okay, you're a goddess, nothing can stop you," Aphrodite muttered to herself as she paced across the room with her pasty legs. She then closed her eyes, and tried to flash out into the Throne Room, but when she opened her eyes she was in the same room, as before.

"Shit," Aphrodite muttered, her powers must be down. "I'm trapped."

Poseidon spent the next few days looking for Athena however, she was nowhere to be found. Poseidon checked the library and her chambers more than once, and even resorted to asking around the other Olympians if they had seen her around. Nothing. It was almost as if Athena had just fallen off the face of the earth. The Spring Banquet was in a week, and he couldn't work without Athena, since that would go against everything Zeus has ordered him to do.

Poseidon figured that he may as well give one last shot and ask Zeus if he had seen Athena anywhere. Once Poseidon reached Zeus' chambers, he nearly hesitated to knock on his door. He wasn't sure whether or not Zeus was in a good mood to deal with Poseidon's problems, but Poseidon knocked anyways.

Zeus opened the door and rolled his eyes at Poseidon, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Athena?" Poseidon asked, ignoring Zeus' attitude

"Actually, no, I don't think anyone has seen her" Zeus said, from his tone Poseidon could tell that the subject of Athena got his attention

"I can't plan the Spring Banquet if she's not here..." Poseidon began

"Hm, yes I know," Zeus said, as he was in deep thought "Why don't you pick a new partner?"

"Wait what?" Poseidon asked, shocked. There was no way Zeus could trust him enough for this.

"You heard what I said, just pick a new partner, whomever you like" Zeus said, waving a hand dismissively.

"I...are you sure, brother?" Poseidon asked, cautiously, as if he was trying to avoid tempting Zeus' temper

"Yes, I'm sure, and get to work right away, we don't have much time." Zeus said, as he closed the door, leaving Poseidon shocked, and absolutely dumbstruck.

Meanwhile, Zeus realized what a huge mistake he made, while his wife yelled off his ear about it.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Hera cried out, once Zeus closed the door on Poseidon. Zeus rolled his eyes to face Hera, he really was not in the mood for another lecture. "Letting Poseidon have responsibilities, is like giving a knife to a blubbering fish!"

"You think I don't know that?" Zeus snapped back, annoyed, "But I don't have time to go over all the gods of Olympus and select a new team to work on the banquet, I just hope and pray that Poseidon will be wise enough to pick someone...suitable for the job"

"Oh please," Hera snorted as she combed through her silky blonde hair, "Poseidon isn't wise enough to make any important judgement call, much like yourself"

"Shut up," Zeus said, rather harshly but Hera didn't even look up, "I am a great ruler, and Poseidon is plenty wise, when he's not occupying himself by talking to dolphins."

"Hmm, right." Hera muttered, rolling her eyes, "I wonder what happened to Athena."

The topic of Athena came up again, and Hera couldn't help but notice how her recent disappearance made Zeus nervous. Probably because he needed her to get him out of his duties as King of the Gods forever.

"Hm, yes, me too" Zeus said dismissively and resorted back to his paperwork.

* * *

**Review please :3**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	6. Revenge is a Silver Lining of the Cloud

**It's been forever, I know I know! This chapter is extra juicy and extra long for you guys! I'll be updating 100 Themes of Thalia Grace soon!**

* * *

Poseidon wasn't sure who his new partner should be. It was strange enough that Zeus allowed him to plan the Spring Banquet, it was even stranger that Zeus was letting him pick his own partner. Poseidon didn't want to simply ditch Athena, he was better than that, but he looked everywhere on Olympus, and she was nowhere to be found. So you see, it wasn't like Poseidon had much of a choice. Poseidon had a few gods in mind, he was thinking Demeter or Aphrodite, but Poseidon had no luck finding was probably out Black Friday shopping and Demeter laughed in his face and refused to work with him. Due to this, Poseidon came up with a solution: He was going to have to work on the Spring Banquet on his own.

So Poseidon spent the next few days in the Library of Olympus, coming up with food, activities, and decorations. He had to admit, it was nice not having Athena roll her eyes at him every time Poseidon came up with a brilliant idea. For once, Poseidon got to plan the banquet however he wished, and nobody was going to stop him. Or so he thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" Athena snapped, causing Poseidon to jump. Poseidon was so focused in his work, that he didn't even notice Athena standing there, with an eyebrow raised, looking down disapprovingly at Poseidon's hard work.

"Me?" Poseidon began, standing up to face eye-to-eye with Athena, "Where the hell have _you_ been?"

"Does it matter?" Athena faltered, "You're doing everything wrong!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you were gone for five days straight," He boomed, quickly gaining the attention from everyone else in the library "So I had to work on the Banquet on my own, and now you're complaining that it's all wrong! You don't get a say in any of this because you weren't here to work on any of it!"

"I already completed all the of the plans before I left!" Athena spat angrily, "How dare you disrespect my hard work!"

"Well, if you had let me know that you had done all the planning," Poseidon continued, feeling his face turn hot. "I wouldn't have wasted my time!"

"Oh please," Athena laughed, "As if any of the work you did was credible to be part of the Spring Banquet, you're a complete joke, you know that right!?"

"I guess we'll find out, because I'm about to show my plans to Zeus, and then I'm going to go through with every single thing I planned."

That's when things got quiet, Athena's eyes went stone cold gray as she stared intimidatingly down Poseidon's intense blue eyes.

"You wouldn't dare, I'm about to bring my plans to Zeus." She hissed. "He'll just go with whichever he sees first."

"I would dare," Poseidon hissed back, gathering up his parchment paper. "I'm going to go see Zeus first, and he'll go with my plans."

"Are you challenging me here, Fish Boy?" Athena whispered.

Poseidon didn't reply, instead, he ran.

"Oh, how dare you!" Athena cried out and chased after him.

The next few minutes were quite...interesting, to say the least.

Poseidon was already running down the Library hall, when Athena took off and launched herself on top of him, tackling him to the ground. Poseidon collided face first with the velvet carpet of the Library floor, once again, causing more attention. Athena was on his back, pinning his arms down from behind.

"You bitch!" Poseidon managed to mutter while his face was pressed into the carpet. Poseidon grunted, earning a wicked laugh from Athena. Athena quickly managed to get up and run over Poseidon and jump across the library, all the way to the door. (Godly powers come in handy sometimes). Thinking she won, she bolted towards Zeus's chambers. However, it wasn't over yet.

Not even a minute later, Poseidon was on his feet, practically fuming.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled and lifted his arms, summoning all of his godly power.

And just like that, Athena's smirk was ripped off her face as she felt a wave of freezing cold water engulf her entire body. She was swept off her feet and found herself floating mindlessly in a flash flood.

Poseidon started a flash flood, in the hallways of Olympus.

_Oh he is SO dead! _Athena thought to herself as she flailed wildly in the water, trying to find the surface. No matter how much Athena would kick, her legs were lost in the strong, godly current Coughing, Athena eventually made it to the surface. She managed to peel her eyes open to quickly asses the situation.

The whole hallway was flooded and all Athena could do was pray that nobody would open any doors. Athena could barely move, every movement was being controlled by the current. She would try to move her muscles and she just...couldn't.

"POSEIDON!" Athena screamed as she coughed and gulped in air. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU FLOOD THE ENTIRE HALL!"

"Well," Poseidon said calmly, as he tread beside her. "I wanted to win".

Athena snorted in disbelief, "Really, I would have never guessed" She snarled, sarcasm dripping in her voice as she turned to face Poseidon. Despite the fact that the hall was flooded and Zeus was going to kill him for this, he was smiling. That same goofy smile that annoyed Athena to no end. Here she was, looking like a complete mess, with her hair disheveled all over the place and her limbs being controlled by the strong current. Meanwhile, Poseidon could flood the entire world and he would still have that goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Relax, Warrior Princess" Poseidon laughed as he examined her stone cold expression.

_Warrior Princess_.

He hadn't called her that in nearly a millennia and he sure as hell wasn't allowed to call her that ever again. Athena gave Poseidon the death glare, she couldn't let him get to her again. Not like he used to.

"Look Athena, I didn't mean to-" Poseidon began realizing his mistake.

"You don't get to call me that." Athena whispered, her cold gray eyes boring into his blue ones.

Before Poseidon could even reply, Hera's screeches could be heard all over Olympus.

"WHY ARE THE CORRIDORS FLOODED?" Hera's voice echoed through the halls so loudly, that Athena had to close her eyes for a minute.

"She's your problem, dumbass" Athena smirked as she watched that goofy smile slip off his face.

"Well, shit." Poseidon muttered, combing his dark hair with a hand.

"I cannot believe this!" Hera fumed as she paced back in forth in the throne room, biting her nails as she did so. "Poseidon literally started a flash flood in our precious corridors, and stupid Zeus is nowhere to be found!"

"Of course he's not" Athena retorted, earning a sharp glare from Hera.

"Oh don't think you're off the hook," Hera mused furiously, pointing her finger at Athena "You have been completely out of sight for the past week!"

"So?" Athena shrugged, rolling her dark eyes.

"_So?_" Hera mocked, flailing her arms. "Whenever you're gone, madness ensues!" Hera cried, gesturing to Poseidon. "Where were you anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Athena muttered, looking away from Hera's menacing gaze. "Zeus leaves to screw celebrities all the time anyways."

Before Hera could respond, Zeus barged into the room, his glare directed at Poseidon.

"Just explain to me one thing," Zeus whispered menacingly "Why the hell did you feel the need to start a flash flood?"

"Yeah, why _did_ you feel the need to start a flash flood Poseidon?" Athena mused as Poseidon shot her a glare.

"Athena," Zeus raised a hand. "That's quite enough, Poseidon please explain yourself."

"Honestly, I thought it would be fun." Poseidon shrugged.

Silence.

Athena started to laugh and Zeus looked like he was ready to kill.

"You did this." Zeus muttered slowly, "FOR FUN?"

Zeus's voice boomed across the walls of Olympus. It was almost like his voice ricocheted off the walls and sent chills through the three other gods in front of him.

"Father please," Athena said calmly, switching into her rational goddess mode. "As long as Poseidon cleans up his mess, I don't see the point of getting furious over this."

"No, I am done with him" Zeus muttered, clenching his hands into fists.

"What do you mean by that..?" Hera asked cautiously, as she placed a hand on Poseidon's forearm.

"It's always something new with him." Zeus gestured towards Poseidon angrily. "Always something insane, crazy, putting Olympus at risk."

"Father, it was a mere flash flood that lasted for 10 minutes!" Athena exclaimed.

"Today it was a mere flash flood, tomorrow it will be a raging hurricane," Zeus said, his eyes gleaming with distaste. "I won't have it."

"So what does this mean?" Poseidon asked, speaking up for the first time. His lips were pursed together and his hands were cupped together, anticipating Zeus' next words.

"This means," Zeus sighed, combing his hair back with his hand. "I have no choice but to ban you from Olympus."

"For how long!?" Athena cried, looking outraged.

"Indefinitely"

_"WHAT?" _Hera cried out in disbelief, "You've got to set a time limit, that it so unfair!"

"For once I agree with Hera, this is ridiculous!" Athena cried out.

"I've made my decision," Zeus said, raising his hand as if to dismiss any argument "Poseidon, you have until sunrise tomorrow morning."

Poseidon nodded and avoided making eye contact with any of the gods. With that, he left the room in silence.

"Zeus, this really isn't necessary..." Hera began, as soon as Poseidon was out of sight.

"I told you!" Zeus snapped, avoiding Hera's gaze. "My decision is final."

"Indefinitely?" Athena snapped, glaring daggers at Zeus "Do you _seriously_ think that's going to help anything? He's a major god, we need him to direct ocean offairs!" Athena could hardley believe what she was saying, but it was true. As annoying as Poseidon was, the world needed him.

"It's my decision to make!" Zeus sighed in exasperation. "Both of you, please leave."

"Leave?" Hera snapped, "I'm your _wife _you can't make me leave!"

"Watch out or he might ban you from Olympus too," Athena muttered bitterly as she left the Chambers.

No matter how hard Aphrodite tried, she couldn't seem to open the doors of her chambers. Oddly enough, it seemed like the doors were sealed shut.

"Please," Aphrodite whimpered. She had been trapped in her room for what seems like days now. She felt like the patient of an insane asylum. She would change out of this disgusting white nightgown if all her clothes didn't smell like skunk and it didn't help that all her clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Please.." Aphrodite continued to whimper as she gently banged against her chamber doors. She's been banging on the walls for hours now, but despite this nobody could hear her. Exhausted, she buried her head into her hands and slowly slid to the ground. She would cry, but it would smear her mascara and that was the very last thing she needed.

"How does it feel?" A voice called suddenly, causing Aphrodite to jump and look up. Nothing was there. It was almost as if someone was sitting right beside her...but she couldn't see them.

"Who's there?" Aphrodite muttered, barely a whisper.

"I asked you a question, bitch." The voice called back, dripping with venom.

"How do you think it feels!?" Aphrodite snapped, blinking so that her tears don't escape. Aphrodite took a moment to compose herself. Running a hand through her choppy hair, she couldn't help but feel trapped in a cage almost like an..

"I feel like an animal." Aphrodite finally whispered.

"Good," The voice cackled back "because that is exactly what you are, an animal."

Aphrodite whimpered at that remark, she wanted to curl into a ball but told herself to hold her ground.

"Who are you!?" Aphrodite asked with disgust "and, why can't I see you anywhere?"

"Does that really matter?" The voice responded coldly.

"Why are you doing this, what do you gain from this?" Aphrodite asked as she slowly stood up

"To teach you a lesson!" The voice snapped, "This is the shit you pull with others all the time!"

"Well now you just sound desperate," Aphrodite said, in her usual amount of sass.

"Fuck you." The voice responded swiftly. "The worse is still yet to come."

"Thanks for the warning," Aphrodite responded bitterly.

Morning arrived and Athena spent the night helping Poseidon pack up his things at Olympus. Poseidon wasn't expecting to see her, but when she arrived at his chambers offering to help he didn't refuse. He could use a little help after all. They hadn't said much, just packed in silence.

"It's almost time for me to go," Poseidon finally said, after hours of silence.

"I know," Athena responded, not meeting his gaze as she packed the last of his tanks. "I hate this, it's pure injustice."

"Athena, please," Poseidon sighed, "there's nothing we can do"

"I know," Athena muttered angrily "that's why I'm mad, Zeus can do whatever he wants, even when it's unfair."

"Yeah." Poseidon responded dryly.

"I mean," Athena began, throwing her hands in the air, "it's just a flash flood!"

"Athena," Poseidon sighed "Let it go."

"Why are you okay with this?" Athena asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "How can you just be..calm!?"

"Because I don't panic like you," Poseidon joked, giving a faint smile.

"Seriously," Athena responded, cocking her head to one side. "I thought you'd be furious."

"I was."

"So then!?" Athena threw her hands up in frustration.

"So then, it doesn't matter," Poseidon muttered "I'll figure it out like I always do."

"And exactly _how _do you plan on doing that?" Athena retorted.

"I don't know, I just will," Poseidon responded as he closed off his beach bag. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair. Just then, there was a faint knock on his chamber doors.

"Poseidon," Hera's voice called out softly. "It's time."

"Coming," Poseidon responded, avoiding eye contact with Athena as he flung his beach bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going to go?" Athena asked urgently.

"I told you," Poseidon responded, giving a weak smirk. "I'll figure it out, there's just one thing I have to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Go with my plans for the banquet, make it wild," Poseidon whispered, gazing down Athena's gray eyes.

Athena managed to smirk back, despite the fact that a great injustice was being served.

"I'll give 'em hell."

* * *

**Anddd that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be updating weekly from now on, I promise! If I don't you can go harass me in my PM's or my tumblr:wouldtheymakethisblogforyou. Don't hesitate to send me a message! **

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


End file.
